rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Holiday Plans, Part One: Good News
Holiday Plans, Part One: Good News is the first episode of the Red vs. Blue special Holiday Plans. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons Blue Team *Tucker *Caboose *Epsilon Plot Sarge receives orders from UNSC Command that he has to take a vacation of his choice because he hasn't used any of his sick or vacation days over the years. Also more news since Sarge is leaving Grif and Simmons are forced to leave Valhalla to new temporary holiday base. Grif asks why he can't go on vacation for the holidays and that is because he's used all of his vacation days, but Simmons says he hasn't used any. Sarge then points that vacation days are different for privates and leaders. Sarge explains that Simmons vacation days have already been used up by Grif because vacation days are in a pool between them. Across the canyon the Blues are watching the Reds argue about the vacation. Epsilon-Church then asks what they're going to do for the holidays. Tucker says he doesn't know until Command gives them their orders, while Caboose stares at the sun. Transcript Fade in to the Reds in Valhalla Sarge: Men, I'm afraid I have some news for you all. Simmons: What kind of news Sarge? Bad news or good news? Sarge: It's bad news. Simmons: That's the worst kind! Grif: Bad news, well that's great! What is it? Simmons: What're you excited about? Grif: Well, bad news for Sarge is usually good news for us like, (cough), 'Bad news fellas, we're outta ammo. No fighting today. Bad news men, the chinup bar broke, boohoo. Bad news troops, looks like those peace treaty talks are making progress.' Sarge: Can it Grif. We've got a serious situation here. As you know, the holiday season is quickly approaching. Grif: It is? Sarge: Of course! Grif: Which holiday? Simmons: What do you mean which one? All of them. It's the end of the year. Grif: It is? Simmons: Yes, how could you not know that? Grif: What do you mean? The sun never sets around here. Who even knows what day it is? Simmons: You have a calendar, and a clock on the heads-up display in your helmet. Grif: That thing just flashes twelve o'clock all the time. Why do you think I'm late to everything? Simmons: You're an idiot. Grif: And I think you're just trying to avoid the subject that the sun never changes position. How come no one ever wants to talk about this? Look at it, it's not moving. Sarge: Grif, shut up. Grif: Hey, the meeting's going slow. I'm just trying to help move things along. Sarge: Move things along? These briefings always take so much time because you go off-topic! Grif: We have topics? Cut to the Blues watching them from a cliff Tucker: Wow, these guys sure have a lot of staff meetings. Caboose: Yeah, they're so lucky. Church: Well, what're they talking about down there? Tucker: Sounds like they're making plans for the holidays. And one of them keeps staring at the sun for some reason. Caboose: Oh man that is the best. I love doing that. Church: They're making holiday plans? Tucker: Yeah. Church: We haven't really talked about what we're doing yet either. Should we make some plans? Like a party, or, secret Santa kinda thing? Tucker: Let's just all agree not to get each other anything. Church: Yeah I'm cool with that. Back to the Reds Sarge: Now, Command has informed me that there's gonna be some mandatory holiday leave for our base. Simmons: Vacation? Grif: See I told you. His version of bad news is never bad news for us. Sarge: Not for you idiots, for me! Grif: You're going on vacation. What? Sarge: I know. I'm as disappointed as you are. Turns out I haven't used any of my accumulated vacation days, and the guys upstairs have ordered me to use some of my saved up time. Simmons: Oh, right, according to Red Army policy, we get a few days of leave every six months. If we don't use them, they start to stockpile. How many do you have? Sarge: Seven. Hundred and eighty-nine. Simmons: That would be over two years of straight vacation. Grif: How long have you been in the army? Sarge: They say if I don't use them I'll make the other Sergeants look bad. So I guess I have to take a couple days off next week. Simmons: A couple. Yeah that'll put a dent. Grif: I think that's a great idea. We should all take a vacation. We've been working pretty hard. We could all use a little downtime. Sarge: Grif, your whole life is nothing but downtime. Simmons: Yeah, to qualify for vacation, you have to work full-time. That means forty hours. Grif: I've worked forty hours. Simmons: Per week. Grif: What? That's crazytalk. Sarge: Besides Grif you already used all your vacation time for personal days. Whatever the hell that means. Simmons: Well, what about me Sir? I haven't taken any days off. Grif: What a loser. Simmons: Well, when one of us is getting his perfect attendance medal, we'll see who's laughing then. Grif: Hyeah, we will. Sarge: Sorry, Simmons, but blind troopers don't get individual sick days. We just put 'em all into one big pool. So Grif used all yours already. Simmons: What? Sarge: Command feels it helps you operate more as a cohesive unit. Promotes solidarity among the soldiers. Simmons: And yet, it doesn't seem to be working, Sir. Sarge: Noted. So, I'm off to the sunny beaches of Zanzibar. Oh, and I almost forgot- heh heh. I got one piece of good news too. Grif: Uh-oh. What? Did you just say good news? Sarge: Yes. In order to help the remaining troops- that's you- celebrate the holiday festivities, Command has decided to temporarily relocate our unit, to somewhere mooore, seasonal. Grif: What do you mean by season- Welcome to Sidewinder Grif: Well crap. Video Category:Holiday Plans Category:Special Episode Category:Episodes